Doctor Horrible
Dr. Horrible, real name Billy, is a crazy scientist and member of the Evil League of Evil. In his everyday life as a normal human, Doctor Horrible strives to make a drastic social change in the world by putting the power in his own hands. While working on his latest doomsday device Horrible received a letter from Bad Horse, the leader of the Evil League of Evil, telling him that his application for entry into the League will be evaluated and that they will be watching for his next heinous crime. The next day Horrible prepares to steal a case of wonderflonium for his time-stopping Freeze Ray by commandeering the courier van using a remote control device. However, while controlling the van from a distance he is approached by Penny an activist who asks for his signature for a petition to turn an empty building into a homeless shelter. Horrible turns her down but is conflicted at his own actions. As Dr. Horrible was driving the van away he was stopped by his arch nemesis, Captain Hammer, who smashed the remote control receiver causing the van to veer towards Penny. Captain Hammer pushed her out of the way just as Horrible regains control of the van and stops it, making it appear that Captain Hammer stopped the van with his bare hands. The two confront each other, ending with Captain Hammer slamming Horrible's head on the van's hood, but Penny emerges to thank Hammer. While his enemy was distracted Horrible snuck off with the wonderflonium while glaring at the hero. After this Penny starts to date Captain Hammer and hangs out with Dr. Horrible's civilian alter ego. During one of these hangouts, however, Captain Hammer recognized Horrible and taunted him for his crush on Penny. Angered, Horribles decides to kill the hero at the opening of the new homeless shelter. At first, his plan seems to succeed, but after being punched by Captain Hammer, the hero decides to use Horrible's own death ray against him, which only ends up killing Penny. Having now commited murder Dr. Horrible is finially allowed into the League, but is emotionally crushed. Battle vs. Doctor Holocost and Doctor Insano (by AgentXA564) Spoony is walking down the street at night. He is shaking all over and muttering to himself. "That stupid clone took my show, but I'll show him!" Spoony sees a gun store nearby and goes in. As he goes into the store, he sees the owner reading a newspaper with Neutro on it. Spoony starts freaking out and hyperventilating. The gun store owner goes to see if he's okay only to get killed by lightning. Dr. Insano says, "Fools! You cannot contend with the power of SCIENCE! Now I must deal with that clone Linkara made of me. Neutro will make quick work of clonesano. I just need to find him. Good thing I overheard Linkara talking to Phelous about hiding it! To Canada! HAHAHAHA!" Dr. Insano put on his gloves and his robotic grabby things and headed out. Dr. Horrible is sitting down on his couch planning an evil scheme when the doorbell rings. He goes up and answers it. The mailman is there and gives him a letter. He opens it and 4 cowboys sing around him. Bad horse, bad horse, bad horse, bad horse, He rides across the nation, the thoroughbred of sin. He saw an evil genius with a robot in. He needs to know if this man is a threat to him. You're saddled up, There's no recourse, It's Hi-Ho Silver, Signed bad horse. Dr. Horrible shook his head and muttered about not having enough problems on his hands before gathering his weapons to go to Canada. Dr. Holocaust is attending a convention in Canada explaining his newest invention. As he is explaining it, he looks out the window. He goes, "What in the world?" as he sees Neutro parked in Phelous's backyard. He says, "Mad scientists must be at work, this is a threat to my city!" Holocaust goes off to investigate. Phelous is standing in his backyard, saying, "Gee, it sure is lucky for me that I suddenly moved to Toranto to give Insano a reason to go here for this wiki fight." Holocaust shows up and says, "Hold it right there! Wait...this robot belongs to Dr. Insano!" Phelous responds, "Yep, and he read the script so he knows that he is supposed to be at the convention." Dr. Holocaust looks at Phelous weirdly before going back to the convention. Dr. Insano stands up at the invention table at the conventions and evilly laughs! He says, "Soon, the world will tremble at the mere mention at the name of Dr. Insano! In mere moments I will gain Neutro, crush my clone, and take over the..." Insano's speech was cut short by a blue beam hitting him while Dr. Horrible doe his evil laugh. Look at these people, amazing how sheep'l show up for the slaughter. No one condemning you, lined up like lemmings you led to the... Horrible's singing was cut off by a shot from the minion blaster that destroys the freeze ray. Dr. Horrible says, "Okay, that's just plain rude!" As Dr. Insano recovers, Dr. Holocaust says, "So, Dr. Horrible, we meet at last!" Dr. Horrible says, "Great, someone else I'll have to kill." Dr. Holocaust says, "Leave this town and never return." Horrible laughs and prepares his arm blaster. Holocaust aims his minion blaster when Dr. Insano pops up. He shouts, "Fools! Neither of you can contend with my power!" He laughs and blasts lightning at Holocaust. Holocaust gathers the lightning in his glove and blasts it back at Insano. Dr. Insano gets knocked to the ground and moans. Horrible blasts at Holocaust, who knocks over a table for cover. Holocaust gets out from behind the table and fires back at him. Dr. Insano gets up and sees the fighting. He presses a few buttons on his gauntlet and four other Insanos appear. Insano runs out while the other Insanos charge Horrible. Holocaust grabs his atomic dismemberment ray and pursues the original Insano. One of the clones fires his laser but misses. The others go in with their robotic grabby things, but Horrible doges and pulls out his death ray. He blasts one of the Insanos, killing it instantly. The others run away as he fires at them. Holocaust fires at Insano as he tries to retreat. Insano ducks around a corner and summons another hypertime Insano. That Insano charges out and is killed by Holocaust; however, it gives Insano a chance to punch Holocaust and disarm him. Holocaust engages Insano in hand to hand combat. Insano is confident in his victory; however, Holocaust quickly gains the upper hand and pushes him back. Horrible goes through the hallway, blasting his death ray. Holocaust runs back to his lair to get the mechanolith, while Insano goes to Phelous's house. Dr. Insano enters and says, "You there! You will not stop me from getting Neutro!" Phelous says, "Fine, whatever." Insano barks, "Good! You are smart enough not to mess with Dr. Insano! HAHAHAHA!" Horrible is looking around the convention for his enemies when he hears huge footsteps outside. He looks out and sees Neutro tearing apart the city. Holocaust sees it too and gets in the mechanolith. Horrible grows to giant size and blasts Neutro with his death ray, knocking out his shields. Insano fires Neutro's laser at Horrible, who doges it and gets behind a building, temporarily dropping the death ray in the process. Suddenly a huge blast of electricity hits Neutro and Insano is forced to eject from him. Dr. Horrible thinks everything is safe and shrinks down to normal size. He notices that the death ray is damaged when he sees the mechanolith. He leaps into an alleyway and barely avoids death at the hands of its mini-gun. As Horrible is pinned down, a large blast of lightning hits the mechanolith. Dr. Insano says, "You thought you had seen the last of Dr...in...sane...oH." Fear fills his speech as the mechanolith turns its guns on him. Dr. Horrible uses that opportunity to throw his death ray at the mechanolith. The death ray explodes, causing the mechanolith great damage. Both Horrible and Insano fire at the mechanolith rapidly. Dr. Holocaust takes damage and activates self destruct. A huge explosion knocks back Horrible and Insano, killing them both. Dr. Holocaust stands triumphant over their corpses. Suddenly black lantern Spoony arises from Insano. He laughs and says, "You are a fool for releasing me! Soon all life will die and I will merge with all: the doctor, the bum, and the critic. You will know loneliness, for you will be the last to die!" Black lantern Spoony laughs as he disappears to ressurect Tidus. Dr. Holocaust stands, noticeably shaken, over Horrible's corpse. Prologue The cigarette smoking man sits on a chair, smoking a cigarette when he receives a letter. He opens it and four cowboys sing around him. Bad horse, bad horse, bad horse, he's bad. The evil league of evil has one member dead. There will be blood. It might be yours. So go kill Holocaust. Signed Bad Horse. The cigarette smoking man takes a deep smoke and prepares to send out the alien super soldier as he regrets his alliance with the evil league of evil. Winner: Dr. Holocaust Expert's Opinion Dr. Insano did not have long enough range, was too unstable, and Neutro was not durable enough for him to win. Horrible lacked truly lethal weapons and his giant form was not strong enough. Holocaust, on the other hand, has powerful weapons, is best at hand-to-hand combat, and has the most durable giant weapon. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors